The Hardest Hit
by Maegrambaiel
Summary: It's been a year since Usopp left them and Sanji is still taking it as hard as the day the marksman was lost to them.
1. A Year Ago

A year. One whole year. Sanji couldn't believe it had been _that_ long since they'd last seen the marksman. Heard his voice calling out to them. Seen his face, wide and open with surprise as he fell down, down. Always falling, with his face frozen in that last expression. That was how the cook remembered him now. In fact, that was the image waiting to greet the blond every time he closed his eyes. And to think, he had always beat up on the odd looking marksman, put him down and insulted anything he could think of. Isn't it annoying how you don't realize what a person means to you until they're gone forever? Yeah, Usopp had been annoying, but he'd been part of the crew.

The blond sighed deeply as he flicked cigarette ash into the dark, night time water. What he wouldn't give to hear another of those farfetched tales. He would have chided himself at that thought, but he knew everybody else felt the same, even that stupid swordsman.

The chef of the Merry Go was so absorbed in his reminiscing that he didn't notice the eyes peering out at him from the shadows. "Sanji doesn't seem to be handling this well..." A soft voice whispered hesitantly.

"Yeah well...The crap cook blames himself for Usopp's death." Came the gruff reply. Feigned indifference was betrayed by a concerned stare as a calloused hand ran through moss colored hair.

"I don't see why," The navigator's gaze also fixed on Sanji. "How was _he_ supposed to know the two of them would be ambushed?" All she received in response to this question was a dismissive shrug as the swordsman turned away and headed back towards the cabins, throwing an extra comment over his shoulder as an afterthought. "As long as breakfast isn't late tomorrow...again."

The redhead didn't respond at all as she studied the chef a few moments longer, her lips pursed in thought, before turning and following her crewmate down to the cabins. 'Maybe one more day is all he needs...' The young navigator thought to herself as she readied herself for bed. It wasn't the first night such a thought had fluttered through her mind, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

It had been hard for all of them. Usopp's death had come as such a shock; there hadn't been any warning or anything! He just left for a stroll one morning, in perfect health and a cheerful grin on his face, only to disappear suddenly. Sanji had been with him, that's how they knew what had happened, that's why they'd given up waiting for him. Well, consciously at least. Sanji seemed to have taken total responsibility for Usopp's death and though he tried furiously to hide it, the rest of the crew could tell. These days, they tried to focus on worrying over Sanji, seeming to find it easier to pretend that Usopp was just in the bird's nest, coming up with his latest story. They were all in denial really, and Nami knew this couldn't be good for them in the long run.

---

The next morning had everybody awaken to a regrettably familiar smell, the smell of burning. "What the hell is going on?" Zolo's harsh voice demanded as her ran towards the source of the smoke. This lead him into a _very_ smoky kitchen before his sharp green eyes struggled to pierce through the angry black clouds. "Zolo..." He felt something tugging at his hand. "What's wrong with Sanji?"

Even considering the seriousness of what was currently unfolding before them; Zolo couldn't help but smile at the innocent concern in the younger male's voice. "I don't know Luffy..." He heard himself mumble.

The thin form of their cook was now visible in the smoke, the chef peering meaningfully into an empty yet burning pan. Zolo felt himself being pushed aside as a small reindeer made its way through the crowd of three and advanced towards the deluded blond.

"These smoke clouds remind me of his hair..." Sanji's oddly soft, almost wistful voice went unheard in the empty galley. He stood, transfixed on the billows of smoke circling the kitchen, not even hearing when the door burst open. He heard the whisperings, but as this wasn't unusual for him these days he paid them no heed. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed as Usopp's face appeared in his mind.

He was startled out of his reminiscing when he felt something nudge his elbow...strange.

He looked down at whatever it was, and noticed the resident reindeer. Looking up, he realized the rest of the crew was standing in the doorway, staring at him in confusion. 'Oh great, and in front of Nami-san no less!'

"Uh...I think I'm just gonna take a walk...Must be sunstroke, yeah!" Offering up excuses desperately before he hurried from the galley; long, delicate fingers patting his pockets in search of the cigarette box. 'I'm fine, really! What do _they_ know?' Cursing everything he could think of, the desperate need for nicotine ruling his thoughts and actions before he finally got that beautiful, slender white stick lit. Raising it to his lips, he took a long, leisurely drag on it, his eyelids fluttering closed and his whole body relaxing.

'You're losing it Sanji. And even worse, you have an audience!' Sanji leant about the railing, staring down at the choppy waves as he flicked ash off his twelfth cigarette that morning. A deep sense of déjà vu hit him at this, and it was quickly pushed aside. He could feel his mind journeying back to that horrible day, and he frantically tried to pull back. '_No_ Sanji, stay focused! They already think you're ready for the loony bin...'

---

"Right," Nami started briskly once Sanji had hurried from the galley.

"I hope you boys like cereal!" This was answered by an annoyed grumble from Zolo and an outright protest from Luffy at the lack of meat in such an option.

"I told you he wasn't handling this well." Zolo smirked, taking his place at the table as Nami set about making cereal.

"You did not!" She rounded on him, dumping a bowl of cereal down in front of him roughly enough for the excess milk to go shooting over the rim of the bowl and splash down onto his lap, covering his pants evenly. Zolo cursed at this, but ignored it in favor of starting the unsatisfying meal.

Nami sighed as she turned back to fix a bowl for Luffy. "Wish there was something we could do..." She mumbled to herself almost absentmindedly as she returned to the table, gently lowered a bowl down in front of Luffy before setting down next to the captain with her own bowl.

She completely missed the rare, thoughtful look on their captain's face.


	2. Boiled Socks

_"Do I really annoy you THAT much?"_

_That question, in its usual whiney voice came from behind the blond chef as he stood against one of the many surrounding trees. The cook slowly exhaled the mouthful of smoke before turning towards the source of the voice lazily, his one visible eye studying the marksman before parting his lips to reply._

"SANJI!" A loud yell roused him from his dream and he struggled against the lack of sleep to force open his eyelids. There was a strange weight on his chest, something cutting off his air supply as he tried to wriggle free.

"Get off him already!" Another voice hissed nearby before the weight suddenly left his chest to be shortly followed by a loud _thud_ as something hit the wooden floor.

"But I want meeeeeeeeeeeat..." The first voice grumbled again, growing quieter as though its owner was being dragged from the room.

Sanji smirked to himself sleepily as he wriggled back down into the blankets, intending on returning to his dream before something hard and pointy lodged itself in his ribs. "Get up you stupid cook." A deeper voice ordered before he was poked again, on his cheek this time.

"Get lost shitty swordsman." The chef grumbled quietly, determined to keep his eyes closed as long as possible. A low growling started as the swordsman tried to contain his anger long enough to formulate a reply to the last comment. He was distracted from this when the cabin door flew open and the small, furry figure of the ship's doctor peered in curiously.

"Ohhhh, Sanji. You're awake!" The reindeer let out a happy squeal as his hooves were clapped together happily. He was glad to see the chef had returned to his usual grumpy yet sane self, as the blond didn't seem to like mornings these days. The chef in question merely buried his face in her slender fingers before lifting his head once more in a sudden burst of energy and throwing his pillow at the furry doctor.

"Get out, get out, get OUT!!!" Sighing to himself as the room finally emptied, he sat up in his hammock. He stared at his knees contemplatively before groaning and dragging himself up. Pulling on the few pieces of clothing that had been unceremoniously dumped there the day before; he allowed his mind to roam back to that afternoon.

_"Do you really hate me?"_

That annoying voice, made even more unbearable as it seemed to echo in his head, along with that last scream as their former crewmate tumbled down the cliff.

He shook his head clear from the unpleasant memories as he entered the kitchen, setting about making lunch while hoping he didn't loose control of himself like he did before breakfast. Especially not as the crew seemed to be watching him even more these days, that piece of knowledge sure hadn't escaped him.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Sanji gasped at the sudden voice, his feet nearly leaving the floor before he whirled around, then relaxed upon discovering the concerned face of Nami staring up at him. "I uh..." His mind started to whir as he tried to come up with a way of fixing this. 'Gotta make them leave me alone, nothing's wrong...I'm fine!'

"It was an _ambush_ Sanji-kun. You know...take you by surprise?" Nami watched his face, waiting for a sign that she was getting through to him. 'Come on Sanji, can't you see we're all worried about you!?'

Sanji sputtered before resuming his 'charming' grin, leaning against the counter nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're talking about Nami-san, now why don't you go and relax? Let me make you something fit for someone of your glorious stature to eat."

Nami stared at Sanji for a few moments before sighing and walking from the kitchen, giving up on trying to talk to him. "Just don't burn down the kitchen okay?" Her soft, gent voice floated back to the chef before the slamming of the kitchen door finally bought him back to reality. He gave a fake grin and an eager nod to the space formerly occupied by the navigator.

"Sure thing Nami-san! Oh..." He realized the area was now empty and sighed sadly, looking down at his expensive shoes before turning back to the lunch he had been working on, a dejected frown now on his face.

---

Meanwhile, Luffy was perched on the ship's figure head. His eyebrows furrowed as if deep in thought; for once.

'Usopp's gone.' With this thought Luffy's usual cheerful demeanor was discarded, to be replaced with a sad acceptance. He'd lost people before, and as much as he hated the fact, he was at peace with Usopp's disappearance. The curly haired teen had been gone for a whole year now, and with a sigh Luffy nodded once; a subconscious signal to himself that they had to move on.

With rare perception, Luffy also understood that the rest of the crew was struggling with accepting all of this. 'Well, I guess I'll have to cheer them up.' This idea seemed to strengthen him, causing him to sit up straighter as he stared out at the horizon. Something in the distance caught his eye: land! 'Perfect, I'm sure that'll cheer everybody up!'

---

"How long until we get there?" The overexcited captain couldn't seem to contain his eagerness over this new plan.

"We should be there tomorrow morning." Nami sighed hopefully as she looked up from the map she'd been peering at before, offering a weak smile to the green head who was currently grilling her about tide currents and speed.

Nami couldn't help but pick up on the swordsman's concern for Sanji, after all, he didn't seem to be taking this well at all.

"And you think visiting this town will cheer him up?" The swordsman barked, causing a slight wince on the redhead's face.

"I don't know Zolo," She started, trying to remain calm as they'd been over this quite a few times by now, "But Luffy seems to think it's a great idea, and I don't think it could make him any worse..."

She trailed off as five plates piled high with posh and elaborately presented food were placed in front of her suddenly. Looking up she blinked slowly, still not quite sure what to make of this new habit of Sanji's, or how to make it stop; he had really been throwing himself into his cooking lately. She let out a sigh at the hopeful smile fixed to Sanji's face, before forcing a grateful smile in return.

"They're lovely...Thank you Sanji."


	3. Ushio

"Ushio, Uuuuuuuuuushio!"

In the plain, almost Spartan bedroom, a young teen boy winced; his mother's sickeningly sweet voice echoed throughout the house.

"Have you taken the garbage out like I asked?" The source of the disembodied voice appeared suddenly; a golden blonde head poking in through the doorway. She had bright green eyes and pale, ivory skin. All in all, she didn't look a _thing_ like the boy she was staring down at.

The ebony skinned boy sighed heavily; noisily slamming closed the book he had been enjoying as he pulled himself to his feet, pushing back the thick black curls bouncing around his face.

"Uh...I'll do that now mom!" His cheeks flushed a light pink before he hurried off to complete his assigned chore, ignoring the scolding of his mother for forgetting to do so earlier.

"Geeze. Everyday; do this, do that!" The boy grumbled to himself as he dragged the large bag of garbage to the front gate where it was to be collected later that evening. It was quite a hot day in the seaside town and Ushio stopped to wipe the sweat from his brow when he'd finished wrestling with the overstuffed bag. Stretching up once more, his brown eyes scanned the sea line contently, before coming to rest on a ship with the flag of a jolly roger wearing a straw hat, which was docked at the port. For some reason this stirred up odd feelings in the boy, like there was something important that he'd forgotten but try as he might he just could _not_ reach beyond the curtain hiding his past from him.

"Guess that's what you get for falling out of a tree and hitting your head." He muttered to himself with a shrug, before subconsciously started towards the port. As he made his way there, he recalled the day he had woken up in the hospital. He had been informed that he had amnesia, he had also noticed a strange couple sitting by his bed, and was later informed they were actually his parents.

"Hmm, might as well pick up some more drawing pencils!" Ushio announced brightly once he finally realized where his feet were taking him. 'And maybe check out that ship. Strange, pirates would never come here... _would_ they?'

---

A curtain twitched and two pairs of eyes fixed onto the young boy as he made his way towards the market place, located conveniently close to the port.

"He's starting to remember." A low pitched, harsh voice stated, a dramatic air around the person as a meaningful pause was added for effect.

"Oh Mitch, you say that everyday!" A more cheerful voice said dismissively. "Stop being so melodramatic and give the boy some space. You _know_ he isn't going to remember anything from before, but if you keep this up you're going to make him suspicious!" A familiar blonde turned from the window, her sharp, cold emerald glare fixing on the man beside her.

---

Not for the first time that morning Nami let out a frustrated sigh, the thick cloud of smoke making it hard for her to see, let alone breath.

"Sanji, I know you need those things, but is it _really_ essential to be puffing on them every second of every day?" She was trying her best to sound calm as she pointed an accusing finger at the ever present cigarette in Sanji's mouth.

Sanji scowled at her, before catching himself and forcing the scowl into a strained smile. "Sure Nami-san, whatever you say Nami-san!" Sanji muttered under his breath sarcastically before taking a deep, long drag of the precious cigarette.

"Give him a break Nami!" Zolo snapped, earning himself a sharp glare from Nami.

"Well you're no better, that's your fifth bottle today!" The accusing finger was now pointing at the whiskey bottle; timing seemed to work against the swordsman as he was caught gulping down yet another mouthful of the vital liquid.

"Look, let's just get this over with so I can get back to my training!" The green head rolled his eyes as they started off towards the town, his arms crossed and a defeated look on his face. Nami was the _one_ person he didn't want to go up against, he still owed her twenty berries from the last time!

"Oh come on Zolo," Groaning as she tried to pull their attention back to why they'd docked here in the first place "You know we're here to take Sanji's mind off things!" She felt safe to state the secret behind the trip, as Sanji had wandered on ahead of them.

---

He'd been minding his own business, really he had! Ushio had nearly made it to the art store, when he accidentally stumbled across a group of strangers. Remembering the warnings he'd received from his over protective mother on the evilness of strangers, he had backed away quietly. He had hoped to slip away without them noticing him.

Unfortunately, luck seemed to be against him as he backed into a trash can, knocking it over. He flinched at the crash, his eyes scrunching shut as if under the impression that if he couldn't see the strangers, they weren't really there. As he had his eyes closed, he didn't notice what had spilled out from the can. It was mostly garbage of course, but by some random misfortune, there was also a perfectly good slab of meat, wrapped up in newspaper so as to avoid contact with the rest of the garbage.

---

During the argument between Nami and Zolo; Luffy had, of course, become bored. His stomach rumbled, bringing him back to the most important thing in his world; food. He started his impersonation of a starved dog; sniffing around eagerly before something wonderful caught his attention. With an enthusiastic cry he leapt up and punched his fist in the air.

"Meat! Meat-meat-meat!" The rest of the crew turned at this, but had very little time to process what had just happened before hearing a loud crash. They hurried towards the sound, peering down to find their captain lying on the ground half draped over a _very_ familiar looking person.


	4. Facing Reality

"Who the heck is that?" Nami was the first to voice her thoughts as they stared down at the newcomer.

Luffy got up and cheerfully dusted off his hat, not even seeming to notice the boy. Sanji however, was not as easily distracted. "It...It looks like Usopp!" He gasped in surprise before flicking aside his newest cigarette and leaping at the boy.

---

Ushio struggled to catch his breath after being cornered by an odd group of strangers. All he'd been intending was to pick up some art supplies. He'd done all his chores, _and_ his homework, and he hadn't even taken the shortcut across old Mr. Burnham's lawn! So why would this odd group of what his skittish, paranoid mind could only label as vicious pirates, want to kidnap _him?_ It wasn't like his parents had any gold to pay a ransom.

"P-please, let me go! My parents don't have any gold; there'd be no point in holding me for ransom!" His eyes darted around desperately, looking around for anything that might help him escape.

"I could point out the rich side of town!" The instant Ushio blurted out the offer, he balked. How could he help these pirates, why get other people into the very situation he was in just then? However, at that moment, all he could focus on getting away from those criminals.

Sanji had his arms out to hug the newcomer, a goofy grin on his face as he was _sure_ he was looking at Usopp once more. He forgot the fact that these days he'd been seeing Usopp in his cereal, the waves, even in the three naturally discarded strands of hair on his pillow that morning!

He stopped halfway towards 'Usopp' though; a frown on his face as he noticed how much the boy seemed to be freaking out. Didn't Usopp remember them? Not even Sanji? His heart constricted a bit at this, before he snapped himself out of it and crouched down at 'Usopp's' feet just as the boy offered to show them the rich side of town.

Nami sighed as she watched the scene in a bored manner, why couldn't Sanji just accept that Usopp was _dead!_ If he drew too much of a crowd, she'd just disappear until it was safe for her and her cool, collected reputation to return. If not, she could just order Zolo to snap Sanji out of it. She knew Zolo wasn't the type of guy to do her bidding eagerly, but fortunately he still owed her twenty gold pieces from last month.

She was idly inspecting her manicured nails when a singe phrase pierced her daydream; "I could point out the rich side of town!"

Instantly snapping to attention, she shoved an unsuspecting Zolo aside and stormed up to the strange boy (ignoring Zolo's ranting and cussing).

"Where??" She demanded simply, her fiery gaze locking onto the boy's.

"W-what...?" Ushio was desperate to say the right thing, as this one looked like the meanest of the bunch of them, and he subconsciously identified her as the leader.

Nami groaned impatiently, she didn't have time for this! Spinning on her heel quickly she marched off to what she thought looked like a popular market place. She'd find the rich side of town if it was the last thing she did!

Luffy stood by himself, glancing this way and that and pretty much ignoring the conversation. 'Wow, that guy Sanji was talking to looked a lot like—'

"Ohh, a butterfly, how pretty!" Luffy grinned happily as he waved and greeted the butterfly. It started fluttering away, and he eagerly ran after it.

"Come back pretty butterfly!"

There was a groan from behind him, and Luffy knew Zolo was following him. How fun, now they could both play with the pretty butterfly!

"Gah, why did I choose to follow this idiot?" Zolo grumbled to himself as he tracked Luffy. "Can't let the silly kid get in trouble...again..."

He sighed patiently, his eyes locked on Luffy before allowing himself a small smile at the cheerfulness and innocence of their captain. Regardless of where the kid went, Zolo knew he would have to follow a few steps behind.

He didn't really mind.

Ushio was just recovering from the scare the girl had given him when he noted with surprise that two of the group had disappeared, and he was alone now but for the blond crouching before him. Ushio relaxed a little, allowing himself a shaky but hopeful sigh. He could get through this, there was only one of them now, and he looked kind enough.

Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing; why was their sweet, upbeat Usopp so afraid of them; of him?

"Shh, shh, shh." Whispering in what he hoped was a soothing tone as he reached out a hand; running the backs of his fingers across the shaky teen's cheek before wisely pulling back. He blinked a few times, finally managing to pull himself form the madness and denial he'd been living in the past year and forcing himself to face reality.

He tilted his head to one side, his sapphire eyes narrowing in thought as he studied the boy before him.

He finally accepted what had happened to Usopp, and a part of him even understood that what had happened to the sharpshooter hadn't been his fault. A few moments ago he had been so sure this boy was Usopp, and that he had somehow survived the fall. Now, however, Sanji wasn't sure. Yeah, the boy looked a _lot_ like Usopp, heck, they could have been twins! But faced with the knowledge of what had happened that night, all those months ago, he didn't know if it was _possible_ for Usopp to still be alive in any form.

He pulled himself from his contemplation only to find he'd stood up somewhere along the line. He looked down at the terrified boy slowly, as if seeing him for the first time.

"What's your name kid?" He asked softly, the sadness and loss of the past year heavy in his voice.

"Ushio." Came the whispered reply.


	5. An Unfortunate Mix Up

I'm sorry for takin' so long with updates. I have heeeeaps of half written chapters but I just can't seem to get them finished off nicely.

But I'd like to thank everybody who's reviewed any of my stories, and say thanks to those who didn't give up on me actually updatin' (I like to tell myself that there _are_ so of ya, lol). Anyhow, here's the long awaited next chapter!

Mae

* * *

Ushio.

This name echoed through his head, bouncing off the walls of his mind to be sent hurtling back from where they'd come.

He found his lips moving to form the unfamiliar name, unconsciously speaking the name aloud as more of a question than a statement.

The boy in question turned to him with a look of expectant curiosity on his face. This went unnoticed by Sanji; after the realization of Usopp's fate and Ushio's timid introduction, his head had suddenly felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool, giving him the strange sensation of having suddenly shoved his head in a barrel of water.

His head slowly cleared, and with a start he was bought back to the present. After looking around himself idly he noticed a nearby food stall with decent enough looking food and, since the ship was in desperate need of a restock, he headed towards it.

Ushio hurried after him almost out of habit; a strange voice in his head was telling him that it would be unfortunate to let the blond out of his sight.

---

Luffy pouted as he came to a stop in a residential street that would have put 'Stepford Wives' to shame, his eager and curious gaze flicking every which way before he sighed in disappointment.

"We lost it!" He stated sadly as he turned towards his first mate. At the blank look on the other's face he thought to clarify. "The butterfly!"

Zoro repressed yet another groan, his eyes darting around hopefully for a pub of some kind even though deep down he knew it'd be very unlikely there would ever be such a wondrous establishment in a place like this.

---

"Are you hungry?" The blond had turned back to him, catching Ushio unaware and startling him from his daydreams.

He shook the last tails of his daydream from his mind as he looked up at the blond; the others had called him 'Sanji' hadn't they? He felt his eyes widen suddenly as he was pierced with the most focused, intense gaze he had ever seen.

It wasn't far, Ushio decided as he stared up into those mesmerizing blue eyes. It felt like the rest of the world had disappeared as his heart flew up onto his mouth; how was he supposed to fight eyes like that??

"Uh…huh?" Came his not-too intelligent reply as his mouth flopped open in a silent gasp.

The blond, Sanji, seemed to be just as lost in the moment as he was, and at the bottom of his vision Ushio vaguely identified a wistful smile forming on the other male's face.

"Hungry." An oddly soft voice clarified for Ushio's befuddled mind "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Something to eat? Now that sounded like a wonderful idea, Ushio decided (with eager agreement from his stomach), especially if that meant he'd get to spend more time with that cute blond!

Wait, had he just thought that??

---

Was this kid okay? Sanji wondered to himself; the boy seemed to be spacing out quite a lot. Sanji frowned in concern, reaching a hand out to gently shake the Usopp look-a-like.

After receiving no response he took the other teen's hand, leading him through the crowd and back towards the ship with the newly purchased food supplies tucked neatly under his other arm.

---

Zoro sighed with immense relief as he stumbled down the path.

Thanks to another brightly colored and more obliging butterfly (at least in Zoro's grateful opinion) he and Luffy had been lead away from the unsettling 'clone' neighborhood and back towards the dock.

The Merry Go had _never_ looked to wonderful as it did at that moment.

---

Nami smiled in satisfaction as she bounced the jingling bag of coins in her hand.

Today had been quite a good haul, and she'd even managed to successfully pickpocket a couple of wealthy looking folks.

"Hey Zoro!" She called out cheerfully as she approached two of her newly returned crewmates.

"That's her!!" A loud voice suddenly yelled from behind them, and Nami turned swiftly. Her heart leapt into her throat before rational thought returned just as quickly and she raced up the gang plank, leaving a bewildered Zoro and Luffy staring at her, each other, and then back to her in confusion.

"We have to leave. _Now!_" She stated forcefully, quickly turning on Sanji as the puzzled blond wandered out of the kitchen to investigate the noise.

"Sanji, ready the sails, Usopp, untie the boat." Sanji and Ushio hurried off (Ushio being pointed in the right direction by Sanji) quickly, the latter of the two not daring to point out that Nami had called him by the wrong name.

"You two," Nami's attention was now focused on Zoro and Luffy (the _actual _captain of the ship) "hurry up and get on the ship!" She hissed frantically, leaning over the side of the ship and dragging her wayward crewmates on board. She managed to knock some sense into Zoro and the gangplank was raised _just_ as the angry mob of 'slightly less wealthy' villagers stormed the dock.

The wind had worked in their favor and the Merry Go was quickly blown back towards the endless ocean and away from what had joined a growing list of islands they could never return to.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Nami stated as she slumped against the side of the ship in relief, a peaceful smile adorning her lips as her eyes stared lazily into the now calm water.

"Uh…I don't mean to spoil the moment…" A hesitant voice started, and as one the entire crew could feel a different kind of worry and panic arise as they turned towards the anxious face of what appeared to be their newest crewmember. Great, now they could each add kidnapping to their list of crimes!

"Uh…so, how do I get home?" Ushio stammered slowly, a lost expression clearly visible on his tanned face before he looked up at the blond framed face he knew best.

Sanji gulped at the lost, helpless expression directed at him. He was the one who'd bought the kid onto the ship in the first place.

What was he supposed to do now?


End file.
